Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn (bürgerlich: Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel) ist der Name einer Verbrecherin und späteren Antiheldin aus dem DC-Universum. Charakterprofil ''Batman: The Animated Series [[Datei:Harley_Quinn_animated.jpg|thumb|left|210px|Harley Quinn in der ''Batman-Cartoonserie]]Einst war Harleen Quinzel eine junge Psychologiestudentin, welche ihr Praktikum im Arkham Asylum, der berühmt-berüchtigten Anstalt für geisteskranke Kriminelle, begann. Sie bekam schließlich die Chance, einen der gefährlichsten Insassen des Instituts, den Joker, zu interviewen. Harleen ließ sich von seiner Geschichte, dass er aus einem schwierigen Haushalt mit einem alkoholkranken Vater stammte, einspinnen und verliebte sich mit der Zeit in ihn. Am Ende half sie ihm beim Ausbruch und schloss sich ihm als sein treuer Sidekick Harley Quinn an (ein Wortspiel auf den Begriff "Harlequin").Batman Adventures: Mad Love (1994 Graphic Novel) Wegen ihrer Leidenschaft für den Joker geriet Quinn oftmals mit dessen Erzgegner Batman aneinander und wurde daher selbst eine wiederkehrende Stamminsassin in Arkham. Bei einer solchen Gelegenheit freundete sie sich mit Poison Ivy an, die ihr ein Serum verabreichte, welches ihre akrobatische Geschicklichkeit erhöhte und ihr Immunität gegen eine Vielzahl von Toxinen verlieh. Die beiden wurden zeitweilig Partnerinnen, doch ihre hingebungsvolle Leidenschaft trieb Quinn immer wieder in die Arme des Jokers zurück, auch wenn dieser sie nicht immer mit der Zuneigung behandelte, die sie sich von ihm wünschte.Batman the Animated Series: "Harley and Ivy" (Es war übrigens von vornherein die Absicht von Paul Dini und Bruce Timm gewesen, Harley und Ivy zu einem Paar zu machen, was in der Serie jedoch nicht offen dargestellt werden durfte.[https://screenrant.com/harley-quinn-poison-ivy-married-injustice/ Screenrant: Harley and Ivy Married In The World of Injustice] (9. August 2018)) 'DC Comics' [[Datei:Harley_Quinn_New52.jpg|thumb|left|210px|Harley Quinn in ihrem New 52-Design]]Harley Quinns Popularität war so immens, dass sie schließlich als fest etablierte Charakterin in die Mainstream-Comics von DC übernommen wurde.Batman: Harley Quinn (1999) Neben ihrer in der Animationsserie bereits behandelten Partnerschaft mit dem Joker und Ivy ließ sie sich auch auf Partnerschaften mit Catwoman (als die Gotham City Sirens), Amanda Waller (als eine Rekrutin des Suicide Squads)Suicide Squad #1 (2011) und der Superheldin Power Girl''Harley Quinn and Power Girl'' #1-#6 (2015-2016) ein. Mit dem Einsetzen der New 52-Kontinuität wurden Harleys Geschichte und Aussehen neu gestaltet. Hier wurde sie - genauso wie und durch die Hand des Jokers - in ein Säurebad gestürzt, welches ihre Haut kalkweiß werden ließ; hier besitzt sie auch nicht ihre Giftimmunität aus ihrer früheren Inkarnation.Suicide Squad #7 (2012) Genauso hat sich Quinns Beziehung zum Joker drastisch zum Schlechten verändert, und in den Comics findet sie mehr und mehr romantische Erfüllung in den Armen von Poison Ivy. Harley Quinn in TMNT 'Comics' *[[Datei:BatmanTMNT_Harley_Quinn.jpg|thumb|320px|Harley Quinn in Batman/TMNT''Batman/TMNT'' #6]]In der Crossoverserie Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ist Harley Quinn eine der Insassen im Arkham Asylum und ist durch das Mutagen, welches der Shredder und Ra's al Ghul in der Anstalt verteilt haben, in eine Hybride aus Mensch und Hyäne verwandelt worden und kämpft an der Seite weiterer mutierter Superschurken gegen Batman und Robin. *Quinn erscheint auch in der Fortsetzungsserie Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III in einem Amalgam aus dem Turtles- und DC-Universum, vermischt mit Elementen von Karai.Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III #1 und #4 *In Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures ist Harley - in Begleitung des Jokers - eine der Insassen von Arkham, welche durch ein vom Mad Hatter aktiviertes Kraang-Portal aus ihren Zellen befreit und in die Welt der Turtles verschlagen wurden.''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #5Batman/TMNT Adventures #1 Zusammen mit dem Joker übernimmt sie zeitweise den Foot Clan,''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #3 doch die beiden werden von den vereinten Kräften der Turtles, des Batman-Teams und des Shredders geschlagen und wieder zurück in ihre Realität befördert.''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #4 'Filme' *Harley erscheint auch in der Verfilmung des Crossovercomics, wo sie durch eine Mutagendusche temporär in eine antropomorphe Hyäne verwandelt wird. Sie kämpft an Jokers Seite gegen Batman und die Turtles, wird aber besiegt. Siehe auch *''DC Animated Universe'' *Batman *Joker *Poison Ivy *Bud und Lou Quellenverzeichnis *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harley_Quinn Wikipedia: Harley Quinn] (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Superschurken Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Akrobaten Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Organisiertes Verbrechen Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:LGBT Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Kriminelle